Consecuencias
by Maar-xD-OG
Summary: Para ti Harmonie Roux!     ...contestó juguetonamente mientras comenzaban sus manos a entrar en acción "Acepto las consecuencias genio… y eso me encanta..." Mi Primer fic, no me maten


**Y**eah! Por fin… he podido terminar el one-shot Para Ti _**Harmonie Roux**_^^

Perdona mi tardanza.. Pero no quise escribir la primer basura que pasara por mi cabezota… ¬¬ Aunque creo que no puse la primer basura… sino la segunda T^T

Quería algo un poco mas largo! Pero… Quedo así o.O

Ojala que te Guste!

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto, para mi desgracia… no me pertenece ToT… si fuera mío… el Clan Uchiha estaría completamente restaurado… la siguiente generación de Hyuugas tendría Chonguitos, habría muchísimos rubios con byakugan andando por ahí, y Suna tendría una extraña mezcla entre Sombras y un abanico ^^_

_**Reviews? Aunque sea uno? No sean malos !**_

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Consecuencias...

Podía observarse en uno de los Campos de Entrenamiento a Dos Figuras Moverse con una Gran Destreza. A Simple vista, daba la Impresión que volaran con Ligereza. Luego, de repente, una de ellas se detuvo, dejando ver que quería dirigir la palabra. La otra persona, no dudó en seguir los comportamientos de su compañero de equipo.

-Vaya Tenten, has mejorado mucho… pero no lo suficiente como para poder vencerme… -dijo un Neji sin muestras de Cansancio, y es que solo una gotita de sudor era la Que Delataba el Verdadero Estado de Fatiga del Ojiperla. Bajaba por Su Cuello.  
Si, La Verdad. Envidiaba Aquella Jodida Gota de Agua Salada, ella podía recorrer aquel cuerpo de Adonis sin dificultades, mientras su Contrincante solo se dedicaba a Observarlo en todo su esplendor…

Ella, en cambio, se notaba considerablemente cansada, con pocas reservas de Chakra y pequeñas magulladuras producidas por el cierre de sus puntos tenketsus. Tentén miró con Claro IDIO, Mucho odio a su compañero de Entrenamiento.

Neji no se quedó atrás. Y le devolvió la mirada a la de chonguitos, con claras intenciones de hacer cabrear a la muchacha. Lo que pasa es que _Era Realmente sensual cuando se enojaba_… y se Veía tan bonita después de cada sesión de entrenamiento, con su ropa que se le pegaba en _Ciertas Partes_ de su anatomía, Con su respiración Entrecortada que Provocaba que sus pechos subieran y bajaran con un ritmo irregular, que hacia referencia a cuando ella… ¡Dios Mío, con que gusto se cogeria a la trigueña!

_-Neji, deja de tener ese tipo de pensamientos con tu compañera de equipo! Dios, hay momento y momentos…_ - se Reprochaba a si mismo el Hyuuga, aunque solo lograba Excitarse mas con sus Pecaminosas imágenes que llenaban su mente e invadían sus pensamientos una y Otra vez… Mierda… ahora necesitaría una ducha helada para bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, como todas las tardes después de una sesión de entrenamiento…

_Desde que se convirtió en genin…_

Así es, Señoras y señores… Neji Hyuuga, aquel Genio, ejemplo para todos, no era otra cosa que un pobre enamorado que tenia seguidas Fantasías con Tentén, su Compañera de Academia y luego, equipo ninja. Como muchísimas veces, el debía desahogarse… y ustedes ya Sabrán la Manera… Pero Esta Vez, Tentén había sobrepasado los límites. Esta, ya consciente de la manera en la que Neji se la Comía con la mirada, decidió Echarle más leña al fuego…

Lentamente, comenzó a desabrochar los dos primeros botones de la Prenda que Cubría su Torso, excusándose con un simple "Hace calor… ¿No lo crees así Ne-ji?" Saboreando en demasía la última palabra pronunciada por sus Labios.

Mientras tanto, el Ojiblanco tenía un gigante debate eterno, entre él y su amiguito, para no permitirle salir al exterior… aunque cierta parte de su "anatomía" ya se hacía notar…

La joven comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la de su caliente compañero, deseaba saber hasta dónde podría aguantar el Hyuuga, sin caer en la tentación…

Pero esa fue la gota que revalsó el vaso. NUNCA NADIE jugaba con Neji Hyuuga sin aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos. Haciendo gala de sus Dotes Ninjas, éste se acercó a la espalda de la mujer que se alejaba de manera sensual, la tomó por la cintura y acercó sus labios al lóbulo derecho de la Muchacha.

-Tentén, ¿Porqué lo haces? – Preguntó un muy excitado Jounin de Elite, aumentando la presión de sus caderas contra la chica, que no pudo reprimir un suave gemido ante el acto.

La mujer de chonguitos se sonrió para si misma. Después de todo, hoy no sería la excepción. Sabía lo que le esperaba al sobrexcitar a su novio: una Placentera jornada junto a Neji Hyuuga donde sus más pecaminosas fantasías se harían realidad…

Con un beso ligero en los labios de su amado, contestó juguetonamente mientras comenzaban sus manos a entrar en acción "Acepto las consecuencias genio… y eso me encanta…"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Y** Que les ha Parecido? Fue demasiado Malo? Tengan Piedad de Mi, fue mi primer fic o.O

Quieren Conti?

Amenazas de muerte? Felicitaciones? Una Carta Bomba? Una Molotov? Alabanzas?

**Reviews? O debo retirarme de escribir? ^^**

**M**is saludos desde Argentina!

-Maar- ^^


End file.
